


Tell me when it hurts

by Kikki1



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Business man Isak, First Meeting, Future Fic, M/M, Physical Therapy, Pining, just for fun, light - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-03-24
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:17:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945845
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikki1/pseuds/Kikki1
Summary: The one were Isak has hurt his back and Even helps him.Maybe in more than one way.Just a silly little fic.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell am I doing? Clearly I have lost my mind here. Soooo sorry for that.  
> This is something i wrote while I was supposed to write a paper.  
> My English still suckes, and I don't know if I have it in me to continue.  
> I like the idea of Isak being in control. So many writes him as beeing shy and unsure of himself, and I don't see him that way. So in my story he is in charge and empowerd. 
> 
> Let me know if you would like me to continue with this story! Feedback is welcomed, and quite frankly needed for me to stay motivated. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

«Isak Valtersen?»

He was sitting on one of the fancy chairs in the a-little-bit- too fancy waiting room when the receptionists called his name. He slowly got on his feet and walked over to the front desk, back hunched over in pain. He started to regret not taking a extra painkiller before coming here, but he had been so afraid of how it would affect his driving. After all, you can never be too careful.

“I am him. I mean I am Valtersen. Isak Valtersen.” For some reason he felt embarrassed to be here. Partly do to the fact that he was not used to being the one needing help. And his reason for being here was also embarrassing, he could feel himself blushing by the sheer thought. “Just go on in to room 212. Wait outside and someone will come out to get you.” The middle-aged receptionist didn’t even look up. She just kept typing away on her computer. Had the situation been different this would have offended Isak, he was used to being noticed and respected. But today he was more than happy to just blend inn, so he just turned around and walked towards the treatment rooms.

He found room 212, luckily there were a chair just outside the door. Without thinking he reached for his phone, never missing a chance to get some work done. He found some e-mails with invitations to various charity events, which he forwarded to his secretary. He had cleared his schedule this morning, but he needed to be at the board meeting after lunch. No way was he letting his ball busting reputation be tainted by this irritating pain. He was never hurt, never sick. That’s why he was here, at this small and insignificante clinic. A quick google search had guided him to this place, just a short drive from downtown Oslo. He figured he would be in and out in no time, nobody would know.

All off a sudden the door to room 212 flew open, and a tall skinny man walked out. Loud pop music was playing in the room he came out of, and the man was apparently dancing. He looked absolutely ridicules, hips rocking from side to side and limbs all over the place. The man looked at Isak, somehow surprised to see him. “Oh, sorry! I did not know I had a patient.” The man looked amused, not at all embarrassed from the scene Isak just witnessed. Had he not been in such pain, Isak would have left the clinic. This was just unacceptable behavior for work. But, desperate times calls for desperate measures. So Isak followed the tall scarecrow.

“So, you are hurt?” the man said, stating the obvious.  Isak felt anger bubbling in his stomach, he never saw the point in irritating small talk. “Yes, that’s right.” He said, trying to come of as confident. “Just a small skiing accident. “ That could have been true. “I need to recover quickly, so if you could just treat this now that would be great.” The tall man pointed to a bench in the left side of the room. “If you could take off your shirt and lie down on your stomach that would be awesome.” Isak complied. “Soo.. Let’s see what’s up here.” The youthful language irritated Isak, but he figured he would let the man do his job. After all he was not really in a position to start complaining.

The man started touching his back, light touches all along his spine. When he pushed down on his lower back, Isak could not help but to scream from the pain. “Yeah.. I see.. Let’s try something else. Could you flip over for me?” Isak slowly turned around facing the other man, feeling anything but graceful. 

Isak noticed that this ridiculous man was actually quite beautiful. Deep blue eyes and full lips, hair perfectly styled. If you were in to that sort of thing that is, witch Isak clearly was not. The attraction to men came as no surprise to Isak,  it was just not a part of him he welcomed. Being a workaholic with no time for relationships worked perfect for him. Of course he occasionally had casual sex with guys he met at clubs, especially when he was away on business trips, but it was never anything more. This was perfect for him. Nobody asked him of course, he did never open up to conversations on his personal life. To events he usually brought one of his high school friends. Both Noora and Vilde loved to go with him, to mingle with celebrities and for the free food. Isak hated it, but it was expected of him. It came with the job.

“Soo.. I see. There’s the problem. Do you feel it?” Isak’s back felt like it exploded in extrem pain. “What was that?” He managed to whisper. “Well, you have a prolapsed disk in your lover back. Nothing serious, but quite painful.” Isak looked at him. “How soon can you fix it? I don’t have time for this.” The tall man shrugged his shoulders. “We’ll see. It’s up to you really, how good you are at listening. But I can totally help you with this. No problem.” The man was smiling so bright that Isak felt the need to close his eyes. “You’ll have to come back twice a week, and I will give you some light exercises. “

As Isak was putting on his shirt, the man asked; “Skiing accident you said?” One of his brows were raised and he looked amused. Isak looked down and mumbled “Yes, skiing.” He felt his face reddening. Why was this man so rude? It was clearly none of his business. Isak wanted to tell him off, but he decided against it.

 

Limping out of the room, his path was suddenly blocked by the tall man. “I’m sorry! I totally forgot to introduce myself. Oh my god, I always do that.” The man was grinning, clearly amused. “I’m Even. And I’ll be your physical therapist. At your service.” And just like that, he bowed down taking Isak’s hand in his. “Guess we’ll be seeing each other quite a lot from now on”. Isak did not know how to respond to this.  This man was just unbelievable.

 

Before he left, he made an appointment for next week.

 

Might as well give it a go.

 


	2. Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This fic is going to be light and a bit silly.  
> I do this just for fun, I need some happyness in this fandom.  
> No one will get sick and no one will die.  
> Just saying!  
> Let me know if it's a little bit boring. I'm just setting the stage here. There will be more happening in the following chapters.  
> Let me know if you like it, let me know if you don't. I jump from joy when I get an comment! So thank you!

Two

 

Five days later Isak found himself back at the Clinic. Four days before his scheduled appointment, it also happened to be the day he was supposed to meet with the CEO of the biggest technology company in Scandinavia. There was talk of a fusion, all very hush hush and extremely important. If he landed this he would be set for life, the brightest star in his field. Just thinking about it made him tingle all over. But instead of psyching himself for to the game of his life, he had spent the last few days curled up in a ball. In his bed. Crying from the pain. This morning his assistant had to pull him out of bed and help him get dressed. It was unbelievably embarrassing. But the worst part was the look in his assistant eyes, full of pity. It was unbearable, surreal even. It was sertantly not something he wanted to see when people looked at him. Admiration? Yes. Awe? Of course. Respect? Most definitive. Fear? Why not. But pity? Unacceptable. He had to give the guy a raise just make sure he stayed quiet.  But first he needed to fix this damn back, right now!

 

He diden't feel very mighty crawling his way to room 212. Every step causing excruciating pain. He knocked on the door, not daring to sit down and risk not getting up. "Come in!" He could hear a muffled voice shouting. Entering the room he was greeted by a ridiculous big smile. Even, whose last name was still a mystery, looked like he was greeting a long lost friend. The smile quickly turned into a worried frown looking at Isak in this pathetic state. Isak would normally hate it, if it wasn’t from the fact that he felt like he was dying, and the man in front of him was his only hope. At least the only one he trusted with this. After all, he was not dragging anyone else in to witness this tragic display. 

 

Even ran over to him, and put an arm around his waist, guiding him toward the bench. "Are you Ok? Did anything happen?" The tone of his voice was thick with whatseemed like genuine consern.  This should  annoy Isak, but somehow it didn’t. Concern was better than pity, at least he saw none of that in the other man’s eyes. "No, nothing happened. I felt better, then I felt worse. Now it feels like my body is being ripped in two." Even was smiling again now. "So, no more skiing?" Isak looked away, surprised to feel he was actually blushing. "No skiing." He simply stated. "But why have you not been here earlier? I told you twice a week and you need to follow the instructions I give you. Have you done that?" Even looked so serious, Isak felt like he was a kid at the principal’s office. "No. I have not." He had got a e-Mail from Even.Iwillkrackyourback@Backtoback.no, but who could take anyone with such an address seriously? "I told you, if you listen to me, I can help you. If not.." The last phase lingered in the room. "Ok Ok. I'm Sorry. Just tell me what to do. Please."

 

Even put his big hands on his shoulders. "Flip over for me, and I'll see what I can do."

 

After an hour of gently pressing and massages, followed by twenty embarrassing and painful minutes being strapped to some ropes Isak was sure were designed for pregnant women, he had to admit he feel a little bit better. Of course, the other man talked nonstop, and he kept calling him by his first name. This was common in Norway of course, but Isak had always been addressed as mister Valtersen. So it was a strange experience. But the treatment seemed to work, that was the most important thing. Isak could withstain the goofiness and unusual behavior as long as it worked, he needed to heal fast.

 

“Then I’ll see you in a couple of days?” Even looked at Isak as he was putting his shirt on. “I will try, it’s just so difficult with work.” He was struggling with his shirt now, so Even had walked over to offer him a hand. “I’m guessing you are quite a hot shot?” Isak was quite proud of his achievements. He busted his ass off earning a master’s degree in Business and Economic at Handelshøyskolen, a well renowned Business school located in Bergen. He even finished in three and a half year, top grades in all classes. Everybody wanted a piece of him, it was such a rush! No he was the head of a large tech company. It was all very impressive, and he knew it. “I don’t know about that. I’m the head of KBC Hightech.” False modesty was never his thing. Even arched his eyebrow. “Wow, that’s huge! And you are so young? What are you 27? 28?” Even looked so happy, so genuine. “I’m 27. Most people think I’m older though.” Even blinked with one eye, smiling. “Guess I’m not most people.” No that’s for sure, Isak thought to himself. He let out a small laugh. He realized this was the most relaxed he had felt in ages. The atmosphere was so light here, like it didn’t matter who he was outside this office. It was actually quite nice, not having to work so hard to impress others. It was a nice relief.

 

“I’ll make an appointment to be back in three days.” He said. Earning him another big smile. Like he was doing Even a favor, and not the other way around. This man was truly something else. “Hurray! And keep up you exercises. I know you can do it!” Isak was worried for a second that the other man would break out in cheers. He had jumped to his feet, and was bouncing up and down. He looked so worked up and silly, that Isak could not help but smile back. “Yes, I will. Thank you.”

 

 

He left the clinic and checked his phone.

 

Time to get back to reality.


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is bad. I'm sorry. I just have this weakness that I HAVE to finish what I start  
> Me English is all over the place, and I'm struggeling with the story.  
> So again. sorry!

Three

Three days later Isak were back at the clinic for his appointment.  He was actually proud of keeping his word to his therapist. Quite silly for a grown man. What was it about this goofy giant that made him feel like a dog waiting to be praised for doing well? It was usually the other way around. So this was definitely a first for him.  

 

The last few days had been fine. He had managed to get out of bed, by himself. He had also managed to put his own clothes on. So it was definitely progress. Today he felt a bit worse, it seemed like it was necessary for him to go to therapy twice a week. He felt himself starting to trust the strange man that was trying to help him. It felt good to put his faith in someone other than himself for once. Even if it was _just_ his back that was hurt.

 

The uninterested receptionist had told him that he had to wait a bit, as Even were running late. Isak would normally consider this a massive waist of his valuable time, but for some reason it didn’t bother him as much as it should.

 

To pass time he started to study the artwork that covered most of the walls in the clinic. It was actually quite good. Isak had gone to a fair amount of gallery openings and charity events, so he would say he was fairly good at evaluating artworks. His apartment was filled with ridiculously expensive art, as he sometimes had to host dinners and parties so his home needed to be impressive. But this. This was something else. They all had the same _feel,_ like they were done by the same painter, but in the same way,  they were all so different. Some were dark and dooming. Some were light and happy. Isak felt like he was seeing something he shouldn’t see, like he was looking into someone’s soul. There were so many layers, the more he stared the more he saw.  It was intriguing. Fascinating even.

 

He was trying to decipher the signature on one of the paintings, when he heard a loud noise behind him.  He turned around and saw Even crawling on the floor. The floor was flooded with books. “Shit, I’m sorry. I can’t believe I am such a klutz!” Even was mumbling, and his face was turning a deep shade of red. Was he blushing?  Isak bent down to help him, carefully not to trigger more backpain. “Nonono no!! You are not helping me!” Even looked terrified, dragging Isak to his feet. "Can't let you hurt your back even more just to help me! I got this!" Even was staring at him, like he was some precious jewel that needed protection. It made Isak blush, feeling stupid. Before he knew it he was face down on the bench. "Just give me one sec." Even said before rushing out of the room. Leaving Isak feeling a bit lost. Why did man’s concern make him feel so safe, so protected? It was puzzling.

 

A few minutes later Even returned. To Isak relief the big smile and glowing eyes were back. “I’m sorry. Don’t know what stuff like this always happens to me. I’m usually way cooler. Promise.” Isak arched an eyebrow. “Yeah?” Earning him another big smile and a wink. “Yeah, definitely. You’ll see.” Was he flirting? Isak was used to people sucking up to him, flirting shameless. But they always wanted something from him, money, position, sex. This was different. Natural.

 

Probably just his imagination.

 

Even started to work on his back. Stroking and pushing along his spine. Isak found himself desperately trying to find something to talk about. Anything. “So.. I like the artwork you have here. Are they all done by the same artist?” The movements on his backed stopped for a moment, he could feel the other man tense up.  After a few second he spoke. “Glad you like them. It’s nothing really. Just needed to fill the walls with something. Just amateur stuff. Kind of silly. Not for anyone to _look_ at, just something to fill up the space” Even was stuttering, like he was embarrassed. Then it finally sunk in. “You did them? Seriously?” Isak turned slightly and looked at the other man. “Emm. Yeah. Just  a hobby. Nothing special. Not in the league for someone like you… to like.”

Even was looking away, his voice just a whisper. Something about him looking so small and fragile, inspired Isak do something that surprised even him. He sat up, lifted his hand and softly touched the other man’s chin. Then he slowly turned his head, locking his eyes on the other man’s electric blue gaze. It was like he was acting on instinct. Like he could not stand for this man to be anything other than happy and beaming.  “They are amazing. I have never seen anything like them before.” Isak was whispering, his face so close to the other man that he could feel his breath on his lips.

 

 And just like that it was over. Even jumped to his feet and ran over to his computer. Then he cleared his thought and said: “Well. Thank you. I guess I’ll see you next week. Monday?”

 

 Isak just nodded, and then left the room.

 

What just happened?

 


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well. What can I say?  
> Sorry?  
> My english still sucks. But I try :)
> 
> Would you like me to continue this?

  
Four  
  
Two o'clock the following monday, Isak found him self back at the clinic. He had spent most of the weekend worrying about what happened last session, beating himself up. What he had done. He had crossed the line of a professional relationship. Even was his therapist, he was meant to touch him. To be close. It was his job, he was trying to help. Make him better. Having his face caressed by a patient was not a part of his job, Isak should have known better. It was unacceptable. He felt like he had abused the trust, taken advantage.

 

The whole thing was beyond embarrassing, even worse than the way he hurt his back in the first place. Isak was a patient, and Even had been more than nice to him. Clearly he was loosing his damn mind here. The more he thought about it, the worse it became. How would they move on from this? Isak had practically assaulted the poor man. He had decided to come back and apologize, and then he of course would find another therapist. It was the civil thing to do, not just cancel and disappear.

 

When the door to room 212 opened, he felt mortified, frozen to the spot. The room was on fire, and he could not feel his legs. He could not remember ever feeling so small. It felt like there were no trace left of the man he was, the man he had worked so hard to become. The man he was the minute he left this place.

 

If Even was surprised to see him, he hid it well. His face lit up in his big signature smile when his eyes fell on Isak. He walked over and offered him a hand. Stunned, Isak accepted the outreached hand, and let himself carefully be dragged to his feet. “So happy to see you here again!” Even said while leading Isak to the bench. Isak was more than capable walking by himself now, but he indulged in the feeling of the side of Even’s strong body pressed against his. Even set down next to him. His eyes were wide open, and he looked so genuine Isak _almost_ touched him again.

 

Then Even broke the silence. “I’m so sorry for overstepping last time. I totally crossed the line as your therapist, behaving like that. Acting all weird. You are my patient, I’m sorry I forgot that for a moment.” Even’s eyes were glued to the floor. “The paintings.. It’s just a sore spot for me. But still, totally not your problem. You were just being nice and polite. ” Isak felt his mouth falling open, and shook his head in disbelief. He did not see that coming. “You just surprised me when you noticed them, no one ever does that.” Even shook his head.

  
  
They were still for a few minutes. Even had his hands clasped tightly in front of his stomach and he constantly fiddled with his knuckles, weaving his fingers in and out of each other.

 

Fineally Isak snapped out of shock and broke the silence. “What? No, you have nothing to be sorry about. You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. ” Even exhaled loudly, a small smile forming on his lips. “You have no idea how relived I am to hear you say that. I was sure I scared you away!” Isak was both surprised and relieved, he found himself starting to giggel. Though he still felt he was the one that overstepped. “No, no. Not scared. And, I really do need your help you know.” Their laughter filled the room. Even chuckled slowly and warmly, reminding Isak of honey.

 

“So. Maybe we should start on your back again. Now that we have that sorted out.”

  
  
Isak turned over, and soon Even’s hands were once again roaming over his back. To Isak relief Even started talking about random stuff, like he had done before. Just making light conversation. It was effortless, talking about this and that. Isak found himself enjoying talking about music, traveling and arts. He was not one for small talk, but for once it actually felt OK. Nice even.

 

They even spent time talking about movies, Even were very invested in the topic. Isak hardly ever went to see movies, which Even apparently found shocking. It was nice, not trying to impress. Just being. Even was so easygoing, he seemed to just go with the flow. And Isak just floated with him.

 

“You have never seen Romeo and Juliet? By Baz Luhrmann?” Even looked at him, eyes wide open and one brows arched up. His shocked expression drew laughter from Isak. “No, sorry. Never did.”

It was a strange conversation to have while being strapped to ropes, wiggling his body from side to side. Apparently he was working on the stability in his hips. Even had insisted that this devise was not only for pregnant women, but Isak had his doubts.

 “You have to watch it! I promise, it will change you!” Even was bouncing on his flexing feet and rubbing his hands together. He wore the facial expression of a small child with an especially large Christmas present. He continued. “There is so many movies to explore! You are so lucky, all you get to see them all for the first time.” Isak bit his tongue, holding back his normal speech about not having time. Even looked so pure, so excited. He felt a strong need to not disappoint the other man. Feeling that his eagerness affected him, like it was contagious.

 

They sat on the bench and talked for what seemed like forever. Isak glansed at his watch, he had been there for three hours! “Shit! I’m so sorry! My time is up hours ago.” He jumped up, and started to put on his jacket. Even smiled at him. “Don’t worry, you are my last patient today.” Even’s stare was so intense, Isak had to look away. “Besides, I enjoyed talking to you.”

  
  
Isak felt himself blushing. He walked towards the door. He exhaled deeply, than looked Even straight into the eyes. “Yes, me too!"

 

  
“See you next week!” He heard Even shouting as he closed the door.

 

 

  
As he started to walk towards his car, he knew it.

 

 

 

He was in trouble


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is done in a hurry. Just warning you.  
> If you like this, or hate this. Please let me know.  
> I'm a sucker for comments. Good or bad.

Five

It has been one of the best weeks in Isak’s life. Amazing really. The big fusion had gone through. It was a milestone, no one saw it coming. The newspapers had been filled with articles, and Isak was named as the one who made it all happen. Witch was true. A lot of people was involved, but the deal had never gone through had it not been for him. All his hard work culminated in this deal. All his sacrifices, the long nights, the loss of friends, the relationships he let pass by. All for this, for this moment. His mailbox was full and his phone was ringing non stop. He could pick and choose the job he wanted. And even though it was not official, he knew he would be offered the job as CEO at the new big global company had help become a reality.  It was. Wow.

It was _big._

Huge.

Life changing.

But somehow, it did not make him happy. There were no tingling, no rush. No butterflies in his stomach. His work always made him feel so good. It made him feel invincible, the king of the world. And he loved it, he loved it more than anything. He lived of those feelings. Feeded of them.

But now, there was nothing. Like it didn’t even matter. Receiving flowers and praise only annoyed him. Like he had devoted his life to nothing.

All he could think about was why his physical therapist had asked him to come back _next_ week. Why not the same week? It was now a whole week since he had his last treatment, despite the strict instructions to come _twice_ a week.  The thought got stuck in his head, and he could not get it out. Did he not _want_ to see him? It was ridiculous, but he could not move past it.

 

He even debated calling.

 

_Him._

 

Isak. Valtersen. 

Considered calling, to ask why his _therapist_ wouldn’t see him sooner.

 

Like a child missing out on his Saturday night candy.

 

His life had just exploded. He had everything he ever wanted. All he worked for.

 

Yet.

 

All he wanted was _physical therapy._

 

Even if his back was much better. He hardly felt any pain.

 

But still.

 

_He wanted to come here every day. To see him._

 

Last Saturday there had been a big banquet. Celebrating the fusion. Everybody who was anybody were there. All eyes on him.

But what did he do?

He went home at 22.00, right after dinner.

To watch a movie.

An actual movie.

He just _had_ to watch Romeo and Juliet. And Moulin Rouge. And the great Gatsby. He stayed up all night. Why? Because his therapist loved them. His brain was so fucked up, he had started to force himself to just reefer to Even as his physical therapist. That was who he was. Nothing else. He wished he knew his last name. Thinking of him as Even just felt too personal. To intimate. 

 

 

But now he was back. Determined to stop being a creep. He was _definitely_ not going to ask about the frequents of his appointments.

 

“There you are!” Even’s voice broke Isak’s trail of thoughts. “Come on in, I’ve been waiting for you.” Even’s voice was so warm and comforting,   Isak’s worries immediately melted away.  Isak follows him, trying to pull off a casual cool walk.

 

Even turned around and scanned him from top to toe. A small smile on his lips, and one eyebrow raised. “Wow! Nice outfit!” Isak was wearing an Armani suit, custom made and well fitted.  It showed up his weel-toned body in a way that always earned him a lot of attention. He knew he looked good. He was headed to a big gallery opening the same evening. He could easily have change after he left, but something stopped him.  No big deal, right? He dressed up for work all the time, this was obviously no different. Isak shrugged his shoulders, acting like the compliment didn’t affect him. “Oh, thanks. Going out to this thing afterwards.” He said, nonchalant. Like it was no big deal. Just normal procedure.

 

Even smiled at him, and pointed at the bench. “Well, maybe you should remove your jacket at least. Wouldn’t want to make creases.”

 

Isak removed both his jacket and his shirt. Leaving him in his white undershirt. He laid down, and soon he felt Even’s strong hands on his back. Isak closed his eyes, and for a _minute_ imagined how it would feel to have those hands on other parts of his body. His cheeks was burning from the thought, he could not go down that road.  Not now. He needed to stop being a creep.

 

Even was chatting away about a movie he watched that weekend, apparently it was wonderful. Isak didn’t say much, he was focusing on acting normal. Not embarrassing himself. Just trying to say yes and laugh at the right moments. Not weird at all. Being with Even just made him feel so good. So at ease. Like nothing else matters and all was right in the world. Everything in his life was so fast, he had to be sharp and alert at all time. But with Even he could just _be._ It made him feel safe, protected. 

 

Loosing his mind and beeing a creep. Check!

 

He probably had that effect on everybody.

 

Like he had read his mind Even asked: “How was your week? I’m sorry I couldn’t see you sooner.” Isak felt his heart racing in his chest. _Act normal_. “oh, yes. It was OK I guess. A little pain, but not bad.” Even let go of his back. “Hope it wasn’t too bad. I’m sorry. I just had this thing I had to do, so I needed a few days off.” What thing? Not his business obviously. But Isak’s mind was racing. He want to ask a million questions, none of them were appropriate patient-therapist questions.  A thing with who? A wife? _Husband_? A date maybe? Romantic getaway?  Instead he just said. “Oh, OK.” Trying to sound normal, not at all disappointed.

 

His hour went by so quick. Before he knew it he was getting dressed, soon he would leave. Before he could stop himself, he heard himself saying, “I am on my way to Rottenburg art gallery. They have a grand opening today.” Even light up. “ You are? You are so lucky! So many of my favorite artist will be there. That’s amazing!” His smile was so big, Isak was afraid his face would crack.

 

Isak shrug his shoulders. “ You are more than welcome to come if you’d like? “ He held his breath and felt his face turning red. _What the fuck?_ “I was going alone, but I can bring a plus one.” He was rambling. “What? Are you serious?  Really?” Even had jumped to his feet, he was bouncing up and down and looked so good Isak felt like crying. His eyes were shining, Isak had never seen anybody looking happier. He practically ran over the floor and threw his arms around Isak, pulling him in to a tight hug.  Isak closed his eyes and enjoyed the feeling of Even’s body against his. Just for a moment. Even pulled away, but was still standing really close. His smile still big. “Ofcourse” Isak said. Determined to not make this weird.  “I mean, at least I can do after all you have done for me.” Even’s eyes pierced his, it felt like he was looking into his soul. Like he could see everything. “Thank you” he breathed out.

 

They walked out the door together. And even if Isak knew this meant nothing, changed nothing. It still gave him butterflies in his stomach. He could not remember ever feeling this happy, this free. Even if it was not a date, knowing that others may think it was made him feel so proud. The thought of someone thinking this gorgeous man was his, made him feel like he was on top of the world. There was no shame, just an unbelievable sense of pride.

 

It was nothing, yet it was everything.

 

 


	6. Six

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for the nice comments and kudos!  
> You have no idea how much it means to me. So thank you for putting a smile on my face.
> 
> Hope you like this! Please let me know what you think.

 

 

 

 

> Six

When Isak walked in the door at the clinic two days later, he was considerably less hopeful than the last time he passed those doors.

_With Even._

It started off so well. Driving to the galley they had stopped by Even’s apartment, so he could change. The apartment was quite small, with a combined kitchen and living room and one bedroom. Or so it seemed, not that Isak ever saw the bedroom of course. Even in its simpelness, it made Isak’s own pent house apartment feel like an empty box. Even’s apartment just felt so warm, so cozy. It felt like home. The walls were filled with beautiful paintings, and the worn down and oversized furniture just seemed so inviting. So much like Even. His own place was so clinical, even if it had been decorated by Oslo’s most famous interior designer. It was a place to sleep and eat, not to live in. It may be impressive, but Isak would gladly give it all up to live in a place like Even’s.

 

When Even came out of the bedroom wearing a suit, Isak’s heart almost stopped. It may not have been tailor made, but somehow it looked like it had been designed just for him. Like the suits sole purpose was to show off this Nordic God of a man. It was a simple black tie, but at the same time there was nothing simple about it. It perfectly showed off Even’s well-toned body, and the white dress shirt clung tightly to his skin.

 

He looked at Isak with his deep ocean blue eyes, and his usual playful smile was replaced by an unsure frown. “Is this OK?” Even asked. Isak had never seen anybody looking further from OK. As long as Even looked like that, everybody else might as well be wearing plastic bags.

 

Ofcourse, trying not to be a creep, Isak said: “Sure, you look great!” Making it the understatement of the year. Apparently it was enough for Even, whose whole face lit up by the affirmation.

 

Entering the gallery with Even had been amazing. They even walked the red carpet together. The sort of commercial crap Isak always hated. Walking with Even made him feel like a rock star. Isak felt radiant, invincible. Even was standing so close, Isak could feel the warmth radiating from his body. When Even’s hand accidently touched Isak’s, he nearly fell over from the electric jolt that shot through his body. Isak revaled in the feeling of being close to this man. This charming and amazing godlike man.

And when being asked who his date was, He just smiled and let Even answer. Grateful that Even allowed the date part to stand uncorrected. Isak allowed himself to imagine what it would be like to be on a real date with Even. Not just as a favor. To be with Even for real. 

At least he learned his last name. 

_Bech Næsheim._

 

They stayed together all through dinner. Talking and laughing like they had known each other for years. It was so natural, so easy. Isak could easily have dedicated his whole life to hearing Even speak. So passionate, so interested. It was like he genially wanted to get to know Isak. Isak would have done anything to stay like that forever. Just talking to Even, being close to him. Even made him feel like he was the only person in the world. The only one that mattered. Even, who made him melt just by looking at him. Isak could feel his walls falling down, one by one.

 

But ofcourse.

_This was not a date._

 

Even was not there _for him._

 

After dinner Isak somehow got hijacked. An endless stream of stiffs in black suits wanted his time and attention. He found himself talking about the fusion, boardmeetings and the fucking New York Stock Exchange. There were no escape; Isak could not just blow them off. After all, he was not there to enjoy himself. He was there to represent. Both himself, and the company. This was it. This was what he did. This was him.

 At some point Even disappeared from his side. He found him standing with a group of artists and painters. The creative group. He looked so happy. Talking with his hands, smiling and laughing. He looked like he was in heated discussion with a beautiful blonde, Isak recognized her as a quite well known painter. He was sure he had a few of her pieces in his living room. Her name was Lisa something. Their laugh blended and filled the room.

It felt so pointless standing there talking about work and business. Faking smiles and being polite. Being sucked up to. Why had he worked so hard to get recognized by these pepole? He used to fantasize about being important, the envy of others. But for what? It just annoyed him now. Making it hard to breath. He had nothing in common with them. Probably never did, but he never used to care. Like it was a game he needed to win. 

 

 

Now it just felt…

Empty.

 

 

As often as he could he would steal a glance at Even, laughing and looking so laid back. He owned the room, he just fitted in. He would fit in anywhere. Like the whole room adapted to him. Even were the center, and everything and everyone else faded into the background. 

 

 

The first time Even met his stare, Isak understood it was a coincidence. Even smiled and nodded his head at him, most likely to thank him for bringing him. For making it possible to meet all these interesting, and apparently hilarious, people. 

 The second and third time Even's eyes met Isak's, he was sure it was to be polite. To be kind. Seeing how boring Isak's life was, he probably felt bad for him. How boring Isak was. All business. Talking all nights to the stiffest people in the room. Being gray and dull like then.

The fourth time Even looked back, Isak started to feel dizzy. Like Even's eyes drugged him. Turning of his senses till all he could see was just _Even Even Even_.  

The fifth and sixth time Isak felt braver. He held Even's gaze for longer, looking at him with all he had. Trying to show him with his eyes what he did not dare to say out loud. His heart was racing and slowing down, at the same time. It was chaos and calm, it was everything. 

 

He knew it. 

 He would give up anything to be with this man. Nothing else mattered. It was like every song, every movie every stupid romantic quote finally made sense. 

 

 This was it for him. All he wanted and needed

 

_And it scared the hell out of him._

 

Because the reality was;

He was not what Even wanted.

This perfect man was not his date.

 Not his friend.

 Isak was a **patient**.

 A overstepping and pushing patient. 

 But a patient.

 

 

Even came with Isak to this event because of his passion for art. To make contacts. Isak was a means to an end. The one who could open the door. That Isak could understand. Not long ago he would have done anything to have the right contacts. To know the right people.

 Then he did something really stupid. He went over to Even. Made a polite excuse, told him to stay and enjoy himself. Forced a smile and just turned around. Dismissing the confused expression on Even's face, and walked away.

 

 He was reading way too much into this. At least Even got what he came for. He hoped with all his heart that Even was having the time of his life. That he had been able to give him that at least.

 

 Before he left the room he looked back at Even. The beautiful blond painter had put her arm on Even's shoulder, smiling sweet at him. 

 

It was childish and stupid, but he had one thing he just _had_ to do.

He went home and threw some ridiculously expensive art in the trash.

  

\------------------------

**Now:**

 

A shadow fell on his face. He looked up, and saw Even looking down on him. 

 

"There you are, I was afraid I'd never see you again."

 

He wanted to scream and run out.

 

But he had do get this over with.

 

So he followed Even in to room 212.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, but I just had to add a little bit of drama.  
> Make it a bit more interesting maybe?


	7. Seven

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter, hope it doesn’t disappoint.  
> I might add a extra chapter if I get inspired.  
> Thank you so much for the comments and kudos.  
> I love you guys, you make it all worth it!
> 
>  
> 
> Hvis noen fra Fri og Ekte leser dette.  
> Jeg digger dere!

Seven

 

When Isak entered the room, Even was already sitting at his desk. He was looking down at his hands and biting his lip. As always, he smiled at Isak, but there was no sparkle in his eyes.

He just seemed..

Nervous?

 

Isak waited, not knowing what to expect or what to say. Isak felt so bad for putting him in this position. Having to turn down a patient was probably hard. Especially for someone as sweet and kind as Even. Of course it was for the best, this had got way out of hand. Isak needed to get some distance to get over these feelings that had taken over his whole life, and turned everything upside down. He wanted to help Even out, but he could not think of the right thing to say. 

 "Look," Even's voice was so soft, like he was speaking to a child. "I'm sorry about the other night." _What_? "I shouldn’t have just left you like that. I didn't mean to ignore you. Or make you uncomfortable. I messed up, there is no excuse. I hope you don’t think it was because of something you did. "

 Isak could not believe this. Why would Even think he did anything wrong? 

 Even looked at him, and smiled. But the smile seemed forced, like a frown. Even continued, “seems like all I do is to apologize to you. Acting all weird. Making it weird. You are just the nicest person. Trying to help me and putting up with my crap. I really don’t deserve it.” For once in his life he was speechless. He just stared at Even for the longest time. Even looked more and more uncomfortable.  Isak was frozen to the spot; it was like he had lost the ability to speak. To think. To function.

 Even spoke again. "I know you are this superbusy and important man. I guess I was afraid to cramp your style. I'm sorry if I upset you. Or embarrassed you. It was so generous of you to bring me, I really appreciate it. It meant a lot to me. "

 "Ummm" Isak tried to speak. He needed to fix this. He hated himself for making this strong and wonderful man look so unsure, like he could ever do anything wrong! This was all Isak and his stupid ways. Acting like a child and being impolite.

 Watching Even's face rigid with tension woke something in Isak. He walked over to Even, and leaned awkward against his desk. " Oh my god! You did nothing wrong. Nothing at all. This was all me. I’m the strange one. You did absolutely nothing to embarrass me. I'm just glad you got to meet some interesting people. And I hope you had a good time. I really do. I just wanted you to enjoy yourself.” He took a deep breath. “After all, that was why you were there. You were there to meet them, not to listen to boring conversations.”

 

The words just keep pouring out, he couldn’t stop himself. Isak could see Even's body relaxing. Yet he did not move, he stayed on the desk. Their knees pressed together. He just wanted to be close to this man for as long as he could. He continued; "look, I really meant what I said about your art. It's amazing. It's something else. None of the other paintings could ever measure up to your work. Nothing or no one had ever made me feel as much as your art have made me feel. And you don’t own me anything. I’m just so sorry I keep acting so strange around you. Saying all the wrong things. I just… I just think that you are really talented. “

 

 Even looked at him, a small smile played on his mouth. “You do? I can’t tell you what that means to me.” His cheek faded to pink. “ I have to tell you something. It’s a bit much, and I hope you can forgive me for springing this on you. I just need you to know why I’m acting so strange about the whole art thing.” Isak gave a small nod, struggling to keep a steady breath. “You see. I have a disorder. Bipolar disorder.” Even looked so vulnerable. Isak did not what to say, so he just said a simple “Okaay?” Hoping it would encourage Even to keep on. “I’m fine now, have been stable for years. It’s a part of me, but I can deal with it now. It’s just...I used to paint a lot when I was younger. My mind was all over the place, and I guess I used painting as therapy. To express myself. If that makes sense?” Isak nodded, he had no idea where this was going.

 “When you noticed.. No one has done that before. It just... Threw me I guess? That someone would see that part of me. Take an interest.” Even shrugged his shoulders. “So it made me act all strange and weird. Making you uncomfortable. When I was actually trying to do the opposite. I mean you are not here to deal with my crap.”

 

This was just all wrong. Why would Even put all of this on himself? There was nothing Isak wanted more than to deal with Even. He wanted everything and anything he could get.

 

Without thinking, he reached over and cupped Even’s chin with his hand. “Hey” He said, trying to make his voice as soft as he could. He had nothing more to lose, might as well go all inn. “You are the most interesting and fascinating person I have had the pleasure of meting. And so is your art. I’m sorry if I upset you, but I’m not sorry  for noticing your art. And you never make me feel uncomfortable.” He closed his eyes and continued, “I just like you a little bit too much. That’s the problem or my problem at least. And I can’t seem to act normal about it, I can’t hide it or make it go away. I’m so sorry.”

 

Isak felt his heart drop when Even gently removed his hand from his face. He did not dare to open his eyes. This was so unlike him, making himself so vulnerable. He had stripped himself naked, just waiting for the final blow. So he just sat there, like an idiot. Not knowing what to expect.

 

“Please, look at me,” Even’s voice was soft and soothing. When Isak opened his eyes, Even was standing right in front of him. “I’m sorry, but I have to let you go.”

 

Isak turned his head and stumbled to his feet.

 

_Of course._

 

He **had** to get out of there.

 

He felt two strong arms on his shoulders. “Don’t leave. Please. But you can’t be my patient anymore. I’m sorry.”

 

“I understand” Isak whispered, afraid his voice would crack.

 

“Because if you are my patient I can’t do this…”

 

Even moved closer, Isak could feel the warmth from his breath on his face. Then he felt soft lips brush against his own. It was brief, but enough to make Isak’s whole body shake with tremble and euphoric warmth spread within him. Isak was sure his heart was going to explode. His blood was rushing, and he could not hear anything over his beating heart.

Isak could not help himself, he reached out and put his hand on Even’s neck, pulling him in for another kiss. Their lips moved in perfect synch, slowly just exploring each other. Isak felt the soft caress of Even’s hands on his face, soothing and warm. Everything melted away. Every worry and every thought, nothing else mattered. After what seemed like lifetime, Even drew back and spent a moment studying his face. Even gazed at him lovingly, his eyes soft with tenderness before sparking with something else.

 

They just stated at each other, both their breaths shaking.

 

Then Even tilted his head to the side and kissed him again, his lips more demanding. His grip tightened, crushing Isak’s body to his, gentle yet firm. He slanted his head further, deepening the kiss. Isak opened his mouth slightly, and their tongues met. It was like nothing Isak had ever felt before. Evert fiber of his being was on full alert; everything in his life had led up to this point. This perfect moment in time.

 

Even have his hands in Isak’s hair, playing with the curls in on the back of his neck. The touch sent shivers down Isak’s spine, making his knees shake.

 

“So, do you accept not being my patient anymore?” Even leaned in, their forehead touching. Isak did not even have to look at him to know he was smiling. He could not help but giggle. “I can,” he said, “but only if that means I get to see you even more.” Even laugh, his voice soft and soothing. “Yeah? How often are we talking?”

 

“I’m thinking very often. Starting from now.”

 

 Even pulled back, and stared into his eyes.

 

“Yeah? I can do that. I would love that actually.”

 

Even pulled Isak close, hugging him tight. Isak slipped his arms around Evens waist, and revealed in his warmth. He could stay like that forever.

 

“But I have to know. As your ex-therapist and the man who is crazy about you.” Even breathed into the top of his head.

 

“ How did you hurt your back? Really?”

 

Isak raised his brows in surprise. He started to laugh. He did not know why he had been so embarrassed. Hurting his back was the best thing that had ever happened to him.

 

“Gardening. I hurt my back gardening.”

 

“What?!” Even pulled back, still holding Isak tight. “That’s it?”

 

Isak could feel blood rushing to his checks. “Well, it’s not like I tell people. But I own a small parcel just outside town. I garden to relax. Cheesy as it might sound.”

 

Even smiled at him fondly. “God Isak, you will be the death of me! It’s not cheesy. I love it! It’s perfect. You are perfect.”

 

Isak grabbed his hand. “ I can show you if you want to? You want to get out of here?”

 

“I would go anywhere with you, of course I will come!”

 

 

They walked towards the door. Theirs bodys presses tight against echother. Fingers intervened.

 

Nothing else matterd.

 

 

 


End file.
